Kind Romeo and Harsh Cinderella
by InsanePurpleLove
Summary: A promise she made to her father keeps her trapped with her step family after her father dies. His Juliet died and now it feel's like there is no one left. Left alone in this world is Romeo and Cinderella. What happens if they would meet? "We are from different stories... We could never be, can we?" Clove&Peeta, Madge&Gale There is no Katniss in this book for a very good reason
1. Chapter 1: Cinderella

_**Hi guys, this is a new story that has been in my head for sooooo long. People may be OCC, but still . I need to add to the amount Clove&Peeta fanfics! Anyway, I hope you give this pairing a chance, and I hope you will enjoy this book! I am planning to make a Katniss &Peeta or Katniss&Gale story after this :3 I own nothing! **_

* * *

Waking up, a girl with long, dark brown hair got out from her bed. Opening her window, she looked outside and saw the rising sun. "Pathetic," she mumbled as her eyes cast a glare towards the town below the sun. She quickly got changed and walked out of her small room. As she walked down the posh case of stairs, she opened the curtains.

The light came shooting in as the massive hall was lit up. Walking down another flight of stairs and entering a kitchen, she began to cook three meals. A cup of tea and a a bowl of soap. As she poured the tea in three cups, she saw a dog in the garden. "Hello dagger," she said as she walked over to the dog. "How are you?" She asked as she began stroking the dangerous looking dog. "You don't like them as well, do you?" She asked as the dog looked at one of the windows of the house and began growling. Laughing, the girl agreed, "yup, they are week."

With that she walked back into the kitchen and balanced three trays of food on her hands and head. "Well I have to go. See you later," and then she walked up the stairs. Managing to open one of the doors with skill, the girl slowly walked in the room and placed a tray on a table next to a bed. Slowly she walked out the room and closed the door. The only sound you could hear was a quiet, "click." She done the same to another room and now she was only left with one tray.

Slowly opening the last door, she crept in and placed the tray on the table. But just as she was going to leave, a voice called out her name. "Clove," came that voice that was dripping with hate. "Yes madam Johanna?" She asked as the woman glared at her. "I need you to fetch some house supplies, do that before completing your chores," she said as she sipped her tea. "And don't forget to feed the animals, wash the house, cook lunch and dinner and collect the mail." She said as Clove nodded her head. "Good, now be gone," with that Clove walked out of the room with a glare on her face.

"I would have killed you and your brats if father didn't make me promise to look after the family," she muttered under her breathe as she began working. Soon it was five in the afternoon and she was in the town streets, shopping for the house supplies. Casting everyone a glare who looked at her or stood in her way, she finally came to her stop. It was a small shop that sold weapons. From knifes to swords to bows and arrows. Any type just come here.

Walking in, she looked around. Everything was polished and on display. No one was here but her and the shop owner. "Hey Clove," said Cato, the shop owner with a smirk on his face. "Hey, so you got some new display?" She asked as he nodded his head. "Yeah, just came in today," he replied with a shrug as he held a box in his hand. "Here," he said as he handed the box to her. All Clove did was stare at him with a blank face. "What is this for?" She asked as she slowly untied the ribbon that sealed the box. "Don't tell me you forgot! Happy Birthday," said Cato with a smirk as Clove blinked her eyes. She forgot it was her birthday, she never does remember because of all the work she had to do. "You were always staring at them, so I decided to give it to you," he said as Clove stared inside the box.

Inside the box were five shimmering knifes with a different colour gem stuck in the handle of each knife. Having a shock face on, Clove slowly smiled at Cato. Giving him a nod, Cato smiled and then began talking again. "You know, you should just kill them. I know I would," he said as he stared at the knifes he gave to her. "No, I made a promise to him. I intend to keep it," she said as she walked out the shop. Giving out a sigh, Cato just continued to polish the weapons.

As Clove was walking back to her home, she bumped into someone. "Watch where your going," she said in a harsh tone as she got up from the ground. It was dark and she couldn't see where she was going. "I am so sorry," said a male's voice that sounded like caramel. "Let me help you," he said as he helped Clove find all the things she was carrying. "So, what's your name?" Asked the male as Clove kept on glaring at him. "Why should I tell you? You haven't told me what is your name," said Clove as the male looked at her shocked. "You mean you don't know who I am?" He asked as she shook her head. "Well, I will tell you my name if you tell me your's?" He asked as Clove debated on it. "Fine," she finally decided as he smiled. "My name is... Romeo," he said as he smiled a soft smile. All Clove could do was give of a small laugh that sounded like chime bells. "Yeah right, that's the name from a play," she said as he looked up at the sky. It was getting dark now. "I know, but then again. Life is a play, so what is your name?" Asked Romeo as Clove looked over to him. "My name is ... Cinderella then," she said as he nodded his head. "Well I hope I can see you later, Cinderella," he said as Clove smirked. "You to Romeo," she said before she walked away.

Romeo huh? She asked herself with a small smile. She would never be able to forget him. How his voice sounded like Caramel, and his strong body as well as his soft hair and ocean blue eyes. But life isn't a fairy tale, it's just a tragic play.


	2. Chapter 2: Romeo is Mine

**Whoa, long time no update... Anyway, Just want to say sorry about the mistakes, also I do not own the Hunger Games! On another note, I am wondering if anyone can write a hunger games fanfic that set's time in the "Holocaust" There isn't many out their, and most of them are so exciting! All the drama, action! If not, I am going to write a Katniss&Peeta one... Anyway, I just hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

Humming to herself, with a smirk on her face, Clove entered her 'home'. "Your late," came that dreaded voice as Clove tried to push away all her urges to get get a knife and slit her throat. "Yeah! We didn't even get dinner! And it's six 'o' clock! Your one hour late!" Cried Glimmer, her step sister. "Hurry up on dinner now, or there will be no more food for you. In fact, you will be thrown to the streets," said Johanna with ice dripping from her voice as her eyes narrowed, before she walked away, with Glimmer following closely behind her.

"Sorry," whispered Madge as she helped Clove carry some stuff to the kitchen. "I will never understand how you are her daughter," muttered Clove as Madge gave her a warm smile. "I want to see the good in the world," she replied as Clove gave out a sigh. "So what are we having tonight?" She asked as Clove looked over to her. "Carrots, potatoes and beef," replied Clove as she began getting everything ready.

Time passed and they were almost finished cooking. "May I ask, why were you smirking when you arrived back? You are normally seen with a frown," said Madge as Clove just smiled a small, barely noticeable smile. "I met someone..." she whispered as she got the plates out. "Oh, and who may the person be? Could it... Could it be a male?" Asked Madge as she began smirking. "Shut up," replied Clove as she looked away.

"Come on! You can tell me, is he nice to the eyes? Is he kind and charming? What is his name?" Questioned Madge as words spilled from her mouth. Silence filled the room, she didn't reply. Instead she dropped a plate. "Clove? Clove, are you okay?" Asked Madge as she walked over to her. Gently she tapped her shoulder. "Clove? Clove!" She cried as Clove fell on her knees, clutching where her heart was.

"Mother! Sister!" Yelled Madge as Johanna and Glimmer appeared. "What is it?" Asked Johanna impatiently as Madge pointed to Clove. "We should do something!" Said Madge as Glimmer gave out a sigh. "Your over reacting... Tell me to come down when dinner is ready," and with that she walked back to her bed room and began reapplying make up on her face.

"Mother, please! Clove is in trouble!" Said Madge desperately as loud breathing noises could be heard from Clove. Eyeing her, Johanna gave a small nod. Walking over to one of the cupboards, she took out a small jar. Opening it, she took something out from it and gave it to Madge. "Tell her to hurry up with the dinner," and with that she walked away.

"Here, it's going to be alright," said Madge as she gave the little piece of medicine to Clove. Not heisting, she took it and ate it. After that, her breathing stopped, but then slowly, her heart began working again. "Never worry me like that again!" Sobbed Madge as Clove gave her a small, curt nod.

While Madge, Glimmer and Johanna were having dinner, Clove went outside to collect the mail. "Hey Dagger," she said as her dog ran over to her. "You okay?" She asked as her dog barked once. "Glad to hear it. You know, today has been crazy," whispered Clove as she took the mail and began walking back to the house. "I met this man called 'Romeo.' My sickness came back... All in one day, two crazy things has happened," with that she gave out a sigh. "I hope tomorrow will be easier, right boy?" Mumbled Clove as Dagger nodded his head. "See you," and with that she entered the house again.

"Here you go," said Clove as she handed the mail over to Johanna. "More rubbish now a days," said Johanna as she scanned over each envelope until she came to the last one. Looking at the palace stamp with shock, she opened it slowly. "From the palace?" She muttered. "What does it say?" Asked Glimmer as she practically skipped over to where her mother was.

_"Dear citizens of Panem, we would like to invite every eligible, noble woman to the Winter Ball, which will be host at Panem Palace. Seeking a wife for my two sons. We do hope that you can make it. The ball will be in one day's time from when you get this letter, starting at ten 'o' clock in the evening. _  
_Your sincerely, King Snow."_

Squealing in delight, Glimmer practically jumped from her seat. "We must hurry! Only one day! My, oh my! Maybe I can get to Prince Gale... or better yet...Peeta!" She squealed as she quickly began listing everything that she needs. Growling out, Clove narrowed her eyes. This was doing her head in. Glimmer's high squeaky voice as she began seeing red. But then, one sentence manage to set her of, but she had no idea how. "And maybe he could be my Romeo!"

Romeo... Her Romeo? "No," said Clove sternly as icy venom dripped from her voice. "Clove, your tone," said Johanna harshly as her eyes gleamed, waiting for Clove to snap. "Shut up! No! Your not going to get Romeo!" And with that she stormed of, away into her room. "Stupid girl," muttered Glimmer as she gave out a sigh. But all Madge did was look at the stairs that Clove climbed up. "Romeo?" She whispered, so quiet that no one heard.


	3. Chapter 3: Half A Day Out

**Hi! It's been ages since I have updated and I just want to thank KillerJill04 for the review :3 I just want to say I own nothing and sorry about the mistakes! :3 (P.S Feel free to leave a review :3)**

* * *

The next morning, Clove woke up and prepared dinner like every other day. Once she finished that she went to the shops to get the clothes for the ball. But through out that whole entire time, she couldn't help but wear a frown on her face. "Stupid ball making me have more work to do," she muttered as she came to her stop. Cinna's Clothes. But just as she was going to enter, a man pined her against the wall.

"Guess who," whispered a caramel voice as Clove just punched the person in the gut on instinct. "You know, you have a powerful punch," came that voice as Clove looked over to see 'Romeo'. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing a cloak?" Asked Clove as she eyed him. "Well... I have sensitive skin? But anyway, it's good to see you again," he said as he gave her a charming smile. "Yeah," said Clove as she waled into the shop.

Following her into the shop, Romeo tried to start a conversation. "So you like to fight?" He asked as Clove kept on walking while trying ignore him. "But you don't like to talk?" He said as he still attempted to start the conversation. "Why are you here?" Asked Clove as she kept her eyes looking at all the gowns. There was just some silence before Romeo gave out a sad sigh. "This was her favorite shop," he whispered as Clove looked over at him questioningly.

"Her favorite shop?" Asked Clove as Romeo gave her a small nod. "Yeah, her name was Leia. She was a huntress from the heart and a stubborn girl, but she was always there..." he said as Clove gave a short nod. "So I assume you liked her?" She asked as Romeo looked out the window of the shop. "I think I still do, but everyone is saying I should move on," he replied. "Well, I don't normally say this, but if you need me, you can just talk. I know what it's like losing people you love," she whispered as she turned her attention to the dresses again.

"Thanks. Are you going to the ball tonight?" He asked as Clove laughed at that thought. "What's so funny?" He asked as Clove looked at him again. "I think that my 'mother' would most likely kill me before I could even go to a ball," she replied as she took out a pink gown. "Then why are you shopping here for gowns?" He questioned as Clove walked over to have a look at some green gowns. "Because I need to get 'them' a gown," she replied bitterly.

"Do you not like your family?" He asked as he followed her. "More like hate, there is only one person who I like there," she replied as she looked through the green dresses. "Oh." "So how about you? Do you like your family?" She asked back as Romeo thought about it for a minute, "they are okay, but my father keeps bossing everyone around." "I know how you feel," she mumbled as she took out a green gown.

"Hello there, have you chosen what outfit you like?" Asked a man called Cinna as he walked over to them. "Yeah, just these two gowns," replied Clove as Cinna nodded his head. "That will be £182," he replied as Clove took out her money, but Romeo already placed the money in Cinna's hand. "What a nice man you got," replied Cinna as Clove and Romeo looked at him, and said something at the same time. "We are not together!" Giving out a chuckle, Cinna smiled like he knew something that they didn't. "Sure..." and with that he walked away to attended other customers.

Walking out of the shop, Romeo asked something. "I'm not that bad of a guy, am I?" As Clove looked over to him. "What do you mean?" She questioned as Romeo just looked up to the sky. "When he said that we were a couple, you instantly said we aren't together, as if your embarrassed," he replied as Clove gave him a shrug. "And you didn't react the exact same way I did?" she question as Romeo gave her a small smile. "Good point."

"So where are you going now?" He asked as looked at Clove. "The butcher's," replied Clove as Romeo nodded his head. "Okay, I'll come along," he said as Clove gave him a questioningly look. "Why?" she asked as Romeo replied. "I don't think you can carry two gowns as well as some meat at the same time. You might drop something, plus I am bored." "Does that meant to be offensive?" Asked Clove as Romeo's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.


End file.
